leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege Tourney Finals
Prologue Shit happens What's Changing? Well, a quick summary of the differences between the Finals/Bonus Round and the preceding matches *Larger armies *12 months for the siege *Different fort *Can change general's armament *New Generals in the Bonus Round; Bonus Round won't have X-Factors. *Multiple generals on the same side in Bonus Round *You can not intercept enemy supply lines. The Finalists *Swg66 is our Attacker Winner *Redkite is our Defender Winner For the Finals and bonus round, there is an updated armament selection: New General's Armament *Ranged Weapon *Polearm *Main-hand close quarters *Off-hand close quarters *Self-Defense Weapon **Should be something small and easily to conceal and carry; this isn't a battle weapon, it's an "Oh shit, assassin" weapon. **Since you're not going to be constantly in your weapons and armor, you're going to need something to defend yourself with if you're attacked in the camp/fort. *Armor **''Shields do not go here. They go in Main-hand or Off-hand'' In addition, you may also provide a physical description of your general. If you don't, I'll provide my own in the sim. Pictures of the Fort |-| From Beach = |-| From Top = |-| From Mountain = Bonus Round There will be a bonus round post-finals. It will contain all Generals who have competed this far, along with any additional entries people want to put in. There will not be X-Factors, but your general's bio will influence how they interact with the other generals or if they get shanked. Generals who competed previously will be on the side they've done best on. If they've tied in Attacker Points and Defender Points, then they will get to choose which side they're on. If you want to create a character and compete, you must provide the following within two weeks of this blog post: *Name *Bio* *If you want to be an Attacker or Defender (And no, Arrow, you can't be neutral). * Disqualification criteria still apply *Optional: You may also select your general's personal armament and physical appearance now, if you so wish. After those two weeks, the qualifying generals' name, bio, and side are locked. I will copy/paste them into Leotest and any further changes are ignored. I will post the troop and siege engine limits on the blog afterwards, and you can make your armies. If a general already competing in the tourney fails to provide an army, their earlier army will be scaled up. If a new general fails to provide an army, then I will remove them from the Bonus Round and add in basic infantry to each other general on their side to balance out the numbers. Poorly made joke entries will also be removed in a like manner. FINALISTS ONLY You also have new armies to choose. If they're not chosen, I'll just scale up your previous army. New armies |-| General Guidelines = All the rules from the previous start still apply. If you forget them, well, I'll copy/paste the relevant sections. Fifth, the generals will not always fight. How the losing general dies depends on both the outcome of the battle and how much I like the user. ^_^. Eighth, and most importantly, BE DETAILED. For example, if you simply say "Morning Star", it will be assumed that the people having it are wielding a simple spiked ball. *When adding siege weaponry, remember that they need a crew. Add in how many people are crewing each, or I'll assume that there is no one manning it. *If no leaders are given, the army has no leaders other than the general. *When naming units, do NOT use historical units; instead, give a general name. (i.e, rather than "Mongol Archers" use "Horseback Archers" or "Archers") *Unless stated otherwise, all weapons are steel. *These are ancient weaponry; no firearms of any kind, save cannons. *All generals are provided a kit, which includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services **Several supply lines not able to be intercepted by the enemy. *You may provide up to 2 weapon sets per person; a specialized weapon and a secondary. *A Siege Weapon counts as the specialized weapon for its crew. If no crew is given, it is assumed that no one is operating it at all. Ties can happen if one side meets the victory conditions but loses their general, or if both sides lose their general. |-| Attacker = The attacker now gets 100,000 troops and 100 siege engines. No more. *There are two win conditions: **Overrun castle **Force defender to surrender |-| Defender = The defender now gets 75,000 troops and 120 siege engines. No more. Defenders may not modify the moat. *There are three win conditions: **Force attacker to surrender **Annihilate attacker **Survive for 12 months Overall So finalists - place your armament and new army on my talk page. Bonus Round New Entrants - place the requested information in a comment here, and I will inform you when you can start making your army. My Armament For size references, Lloyd is 6 ft. tall. |-| Main Hand: = Pata: A standard Pata, or Gauntlet Sword. The blade is part of the gauntlet, with a crossbar under the half-sphere "bell" over the hand to provide a proper grip. Lloyd's blade is slightly thicker than most other styles, so as to increase armor penetration. The gauntlet guard acts as Lloyd's right gauntlet when worn. **Blade Length: 2.5 ft. **Blade Metal: Wootz Steel. |-| Off Hand: = Dhal Shield: Wootz Steel shield with 8 bosses, each shaped like an octagonal pyramid, arranged in a regular octagon. Has three leather Enarmes to secure it to the arm and/or hand. **Shield Diameter: 2 ft. **Boss/Spike length: .25 ft. |-| Polearm: = Custom Glaive: Falchion blade, hardwood staff w/ Wootz steel bands, Steel ring on end as a counterweight, an additional grip, and to trap and break enemy weapons. **Overall length: 10.5 ft **Shaft length: 6 ft **Ring Daimeter: 1.5 ft **Blade Length: 3 ft |-| Ranged: = Mughal composite bow & arrows. Bow is made of wood, sinew, and a thin strip of spring steel; it is 4 feet long. Arrows (shown below) are in two varieties: normal broadhead arrows and custom-built armor-piercing ones. The later are thicker than a normal arrow, and the arrowhead comes to a smaller point. Quiver contains two compartments: one for normal arrows and one kept slightly damp for poisoned arrows, which have Lloyd's special poison coated on the arrowhead as a paste: Daboia* Venom thickened with powdered seeds from the Ātmahatyā Pēṛa** into a paste. Daboia venom causes bleeding in the urinary, respiratory, and digestive tracts, kidney failure, necrosis, hypotension, respiratory failure, bradycardia, septicaemia, and pain; onset of symptoms is typically 20-30 minutes after the poison is administered, and is fatal within two weeks. The powdered seeds cause retching, nausea, vomiting, abdominal pain, drowsiness, asthenia, coma, arrhythmia, and bradycardia; onset of symptoms is typically within two hours of administration, and is fatal within two days. Handle with care. *Russell's viper **Suicide Tree (Cerbera odollam) Broadhead: Armor Penetration: |-| Self Defense: = Cane. 1.5 in. thick and 3.5 ft. long shaft, made of hardwood. 1.25 in. thick 4 in. long steel grip with a .25 in thick banded steel & hardwood basket hilt. Above grip is a 4 inch long lead-filled steel-plated wooden counterweight, topped with a rough-cut ruby. Bottom 4 inches of the shaft is steel, with a clawed cap on the bottom; helps grip soft terrain, but can also take out an eye. **Overall Length: 4 ft. **Thickness: 1.5 in. Cane: Close-up of claws: |-| Armor = Lloyd wears a custom suit of Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha, better known as the Coat of 10,000 Nails. It is of similar style to a Kurta, long-sleeved and hanging down to the shins. It is split below the waist to allow for better movement. It consists of a hardened leather layer with metal plates (discs on the chest and abdomen, strips on the limbs) riveted into it, and covered on the inside with two layers of silk for comfort. The outside is covered in a layer of cotton dyed a mottled grey and black. On his legs he wears simple cotton pants, and on the feet he has leather lamellar boots, which have small plates of steel over the toe and heel. Over his left hand is a silk-padded scale gauntlet, while his right has a simple silk-lined cotton glove; when he wields his Pata, it acts as the right gauntlet. The Bow and Arrow is his most preferred weapon, and a close second is the custom Glaive. He'd rather not use the Pata & Shield or the Cane if he needs to, but he will do so if pushed. My Army |-| Organization/Ranks: = As part of Lloyd's personal mercenary force, his army follows the command/organization structure given below. |-| Siege Engines = |-| Standard Army Units = |-| Special Operations Units = Bonus Round (written) Note on section numbering: Sections with the same number occur roughly simultaneously. The letter denotes if attacking or defending general(s) are the focus. For example, 2A is Month 2 from the attacker's point of view, 2D is the same month from the defender's PoV, and 5A is Month 5 from the attacker's point of view. First Half |-| -1A = |-| -1D = |-| 0A = |-| 0D = |-| 1A = |-| 1D = |-| 2A = |-| 2D = |-| 3A = |-| 3D = |-| 4A = |-| 4D = |-| 5A = |-| 5D = Second Half |-| 6A = |-| 6D = |-| 7A = |-| 7D = |-| 8A = |-| 8D = |-| 9A = |-| 9D = |-| 10A = |-| 10D = |-| 11A = |-| 11D = Category:DF